An Agreement
by BritishGirl4eva
Summary: What happens when Meghan agrees to be the false king's wife? Is the agreement of marriage just a scam, or will Meghan find a way to save the ones she loves? Rated T  just incase
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever FanFic, and I hope you enjoy! Remember to review! :)**

**I do not own any of these characters or the Iron Fey Series (but I wish I did!) **

Was marrying the Iron King worth saving the entire Nevernever? The lives I could save, Ash and Puck, and everyone else… I glanced at Ash, and found him looking as sick and horrified as I felt. "Meghan, no," he said, as if reading my own thoughts. "You don't have to do this."

Deep down, I knew I did. It was the only way to keep them safe, my family and friends, and that was all that mattered. Ash looked at me with distress and distraught in his eyes as he realised what my decision was.

"No," Ash pleaded me, knowing however, that I was not about to change my mind. I had already lost him once, and I was in no hurry to let that happen again. "Don't do this Meghan; there must be some other way!"

I turned to him, and looked him in the eye. "Ash," I whispered softly in his ear. "You are my one and only love, the love of my life. Can't you see? I have to do this, and it will keep you alive. You mean too much to me, and I am not going to lose you again. Never again." I kissed him softly, forgetting about our audience.

Puck cleared his throat, looking pained and embarrassed at mine and Ash's embrace. He clearly still had feelings for me, and I loved him too, but as a friend, nothing more. I wanted him to let go, to leave his feelings for me behind and move on. Rowan laughed at Puck and took a step forward. "So, do we have a deal?"

I glanced at Ash. He wasn't looking at me, looking anywhere but at me. He was angry, but I had no choice. I had people to protect. I took one last look at Puck, who nodded at me, but his face was drained of emotion. He didn't seem to like this idea, either.

I turned to Rowan. "We do. Puck and Ash are to remain unharmed, and the same goes for the Summer and Winter Fey." He nodded, and turned to Ash. "Although, I am going to miss torturing my brother… What will we do about that now, hmm?" he laughed and stepped to the side. "After you, Princess…"

**Sorry it's so short, but more chapters will be on their way! :) Any thoughts on how I can make them better? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, so this is the second chapter … Hope you all like :)**

We emerged from the tunnel a few days later. At least, that's what it had felt like, and you can never really tell in the Nevernever. As we clambered out of the tunnels, we had expected to be greeted by the sun, birds chirping, flowers blooming. This was not the case.

Instead, however, we were welcomed by dark stormy skies (the kind you see in horror movies), thunder, lightning, and worst of all, more acid rain. Ash, Puck and I were lucky, we were wearing armour that wasn't affected by the rain, however, our faces and hands were unprotected. The rain was heavy, and as it came into contact with our skin, well, it wasn't a good result. Our faces were plastered with burns and cuts, but we carried on, without a word.

The whether reflected our mood. Ash and Puck had not spoken to me, not even looked at me. They had both closed up, since I had agreed to marry the false king. It was not as if I wanted to marry him, couldn't they see that? I only wanted them to be safe, was that really such a bad thing? Their faces were so lifeless, no expressions or emotions showed. I had expected this from Ash, but Puck? He was the one that had my back, and could always make a joke out of anything.

Rowan, on the other hand, was very talkative, but not the kind of talk I wanted to hear.

"Come on Princess… Roll around in the mud… That's what you do with Ash, right?"

These snarky comments were getting me more and more frustrated and they were really getting to me. I glanced at Ash, to see if they had the same effect on him.

No. Still no emotion from my Knight. I hated that. Before all this, he had been so calm and caring towards me, and if anyone had made a remark like that, let's just say, they wouldn't have gotten away with it. But now, it felt like he was slipping away from me, like I had no idea who he was any more.

Rowan finally shut up when we got near to the Iron Castle. I have to say, it was rather beautiful looking, in its own special way. It was painted with Metallic paint and looked so comfortable to live in, so at least I would be happy with my new home. That was a bonus.

As we reached the entrance one of the guards stepped forward and sneered at us. He had multiples scars across his face, and it was clear to me that he was like Rowan, a Winter Faerie wanting to become Iron.

"The Iron King has been expecting you, Meghan Chase. You may enter."

He turned to Ash and Puck with a look of disgust.

"You may not. We don't want any more clutter in the halls." He laughed and drew his sword, probably made of iron, and stared them in the face. "Which one first?"

Puck drew his sword first, and Ash soon followed. They looked at me, expecting me to give them an answer.

"No," I thought silently and Ash caught on straight away. "We are not going to fight. You are not going to fight. We are here to make a deal, and no one will die in the process." His face soured, and he looked away. I made a mental note to slap him later.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS FUSS?" a bellowing voice from inside the castle was rattling the windows and shaking the door. The entrance opened to reveal the false king. So much smoke had clouded around him; I could not tell what he looked like. So I took a step forward, curious as to who he was.

Ferrum. The Iron King was Ferrum.

**All reviews are appreciated :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**And so the story shall continue, with Chapter 3 :)**

"Ferrum? Wha…" I stumbled with my speech, too confused to say anything, never mind anything intelligent. He looked the same as he had when I first met him, only there was a slight difference. His eyes explained one thing. He craved power. And, he was staring straight at me.

So, with impeccable timing, that was the moment my lights went out.

_I dreamt I was still at the Summer Palace, sitting in a pale lavender colored room, inhaling the sweet scent of the lilies that had been placed by the window. Classical music was playing from somewhere else inside the Palace, but I could hear it as clear as day from where I was, and it was just too beautiful to sit and listen to. I got up from the light colored armchair, and simply began to dance around the room, keeping in time with the music._

_A knock at the door sent me into a state of shock. I sat back down, cowering in the chair. Who would want me at this time of night? I checked the Grandfather clock in the corner of the room, and was puzzled to find that it was only twenty past one in the afternoon._

_I stood up, and thought "Meghan. Pull yourself together. It will only be one of the satyrs, bringing you lunch". I repeatedly said this in my mind until I regained the courage to walk across the room and open the door._

_I was surprised to find Puck, on one knee outside the door. Without and explanation, he took my hand and kissed it. He turned to look at me, eyes smouldering and whispered._

"_Meghan Chase, daughter of the Summer King."_

_He paused and took a breath. My heart fluttered and did a summersault in my chest._

"_Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He took out a square silver box and opened it in front of me. It was a ring, but not just any ring. It was simple but detailed and delicate at the same time and just looking at it made me want to cry._

_There was so much I wanted to say, so much I needed to say, but I couldn't, I wouldn't ruin it all. "Yes" I whispered in Puck's ear, and stared into his eyes. My lips found his, and we both finally relaxed. We were together, with each other. He lifted me up and carried me to a bed that had just appeared in the middle of the room and began to kiss my neck._

_Something nagged at my mind. All it said was "Ash.", over and over until I found it hard to concentrate on what I was doing. I eventually pushed the message to the side, and I could finally enjoy what was happening to me. _

I awoke abruptly, and began to cough and splutter until something, or rather someone, slapped my face. Usually I would have been annoyed, but it calmed me down and I was able to get a grip on reality. Puck was sitting next to me, a concerned look on his face.

"Meghan, are you ok?" I had noticed his voice was shaking. "You fainted and well ..." he trailed off, and gestured around the room. I tried to stand up, but that was defiantly a mistake.

"Whoa, talk about head rush…" I laughed wearily and would have fallen to the floor once more if Puck hadn't been there to catch me. He grinned at me, and I immediately knew the Puck I once knew was back.

He steadied me, making sure I could stand properly, until he let go. I'd rather wish he'd hadn't, to be honest, but I didn't know why. I couldn't remember anything from when I'd blacked out until I woke up. That was strange; usually I would have a dream of some kind. Oh well.

I was shocked to find myself in a cell. Bars on the windows and everything. Once I'd thought about it, it didn't seem like much of a surprise, but really, as if we were going to go anywhere! We were the ones that had come to him! I grimaced as I saw Ash, just sitting on the floor in the corner of the cell back turned so we couldn't see his face. Something was seriously wrong with him. Puck had snapped out of the weird behaviour, so why had Ash not?

**Sorry if this was not the best quality writing! :) Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And so chapter 4 begins…**

I looked questionably at Puck and he nodded then shrugged.

"He's been like that ever since we've been in here, Princess." he grinned at me and flashed one of _those _smiles. My heart started to flutter rapidly. Gazing intently into my eyes he pulled me closer and whispered.

"I'll always be here for you Meghan, you can count on that."

And then he disappeared. I whispered a prayer of thanks to him; he knew that I wanted to talk to Ash. Privately. Alone.

I crouched down beside Ash and tapped him on the shoulder. No response.

I screamed. I mean, come on, I had to get his attention somehow! He shuffled round to face me and sighed, wearily.

"You called?" his voice was like that of a robot, no expression, nada. I slapped him, hard across the face. Nothing. No emotions at all. But the strange thing was, I didn't feel guilty for slapping him. It was as if I knew he deserved it.

"Ash?" I asked softly. "Talk to me."

He didn't answer. That was his last chance, and trust me; he wasn't going to get another.

"Ash. Look at me. Now."

He obeyed, and I peered into his eyes. Nothing. They were lifeless, they had no hope. It was like my Ash had died, and been replaced with a cold-hearted robot.

"You had your chance, Ash, and believe me; I don't want to force you. Talk to me."

I waited. Still nothing. He just sat there, looking so far away, like I couldn't reach him.

But the whole point was, I had to get through to him. So I tried my last resort. If this didn't work, then nothing would. He would fade into nothingness, and then, that was it for him. Even though I had no idea what I felt for him, I knew I didn't want that.

"Ashallayn'darkmyr Tallyn. What is wrong?"

Thankfully this worked. He took a while to reply, obviously thinking about how to say what he wanted (or rather, didn't want) to say, but eventually, he began.

"Meghan Chase. When I first laid eyes on you, I thought you were a demon, sent to rip my life apart," I saw in his eyes that he had really hadn't wanted to talk about this, and I was about to find out why.

"Then, when I met you for a second time, I thought you might be the someone that was made for me, my soul mate," He gazed into my eyes, and I remembered the longing I'd had to kiss him in Elysium, last year. Those feelings had been erased, I had no idea when or where, but the truth remained, I loved him no longer.

He looked away.

"But it seemed I was right from the beginning. The _very _beginning. You have turned my mother against me, the Winter fey, and everyone else I knew. I have been living a lie with you."

Ash got up and turned and paced back and forth in the cell.

"And so," he gulped. "I want it to stop. Release me from my Knighthood to you, and I will bother you no longer. I will never harm you, never touch you, and never think of you again. That is what I want."

He stopped pacing and stood in front of me, expecting me to break down into tears, or something like that. I didn't, and this surprised him, and I swear I could see some hurt in his eyes. He wanted me to be upset, but I wasn't. In truth, I was glad. I knew I had felt something for him sometime, somewhere, but now, when I looked at him, I felt no passion, no love, and no heat.

And so, I did what I had wanted to do, and what he wanted me to do.

"Ashallayn'darkmyr Tallyn. You are relieved of your Knighthood to me, Meghan Chase." I smiled at Ash, and he disappeared. Not into oblivion, oh no, he just disappeared to somewhere else, most likely his home. I was glad that it was finally over.

Puck returned a few minutes after Ash left. I jumped into his arms as he held them out for a hug.

"How'd it go with Ash?" he asked softly putting me down firmly on the ground.

"He's gone." I replied simply, and then Puck did something that surprised the hell out of me.

He kissed me.

And it would be a terrible lie to say I didn't enjoy it.

As he brought his lips away, I could hear the rattling of keys unlocking the cell. I groaned, and stepped away from Puck, who chose the opportunity to wink at me. He was just so irresistible.

Ferrum stood in the doorway. Thankfully, I had had time to understand what was going on. Ferrum had wanted to take his former place back as Iron King when I had killed Machina last year, but since he hadn't killed Machina himself, he didn't get any of the Iron King's power, which is why he needed me.

To be honest, I didn't mind, as long as I could keep Puck with me. I made a mental note to ask him about that. We would probably have needed to talk to Oberon about that, but I didn't care. Who was he to tell me who I could and couldn't keep near me? He'd always told me that I should have chosen someone _inside _the Summer court to fall in love with, and that included Puck.

Ferrum began to speak, and as he did, the bars across the window rattled. I hoped he wouldn't speak like that every time.

"Meghan Chase, welcome to my home." He gestured to the room/cell we were standing in.

"Your living quarters will be ready in no time, and once you have settled in, that is when we shall talk." He didn't wait for an answer, and turned his back to us and walked up the stairs.

I looked at Puck. He grinned.

"This should be fun." he laughed, and squeezed my hand.

**Sorry that it was mostly about Meghan/Ash, but I need to get that part cleared up. Review!**


End file.
